Aimer pour (sur)vivre
by Ecchos
Summary: Ahri est une jeune femme comme les autres pour les Ioniens. Seules les oreilles jonchant sa tête pourraient en faire douter certains. Mais nul n'est capable d'imaginer sa véritable nature. /!\ Contient des scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Passez votre chemin si ce n'est pas là ce que vous recherchez.


**Aimer pour (sur)vivre** | Chapitre 1

Bousculades. Les rues d'Ionia étaient bondées en cette soirée d'été, alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les maisons. Tout le monde semblait avoir quelque chose de plus urgent à faire que son voisin, jouant des coudes, écrasant les pieds. Les cris d'enfants et de leurs mères qui tentaient de les retenir rendaient l'atmosphère insupportable.

Rien de tout cela ne pouvait perturber Ahri. Au milieu de cette foule, la jeune femme avançait comme si elle avait été seule. Sa longue chevelure noire s'agitait derrière elle, entraînée par le vent qui soufflait, s'engouffrant dans sa jupe fendue à l'avant. Un sourire discret se dessinait sur son visage. On l'aurait reconnue au milieu de toutes les filles d'Ionia, non pas parce qu'elle était resplendissante – alors qu'elle l'était – mais à cause de ces deux oreilles félines qui se dressaient sur sa tête. Soudain, un sourire radieux illumina son visage. _Nous y voilà_, pensa-t-elle. Elle entra dans le bar devant lequel elle se trouvait d'un pas décidé. _Mon terrain de chasse préféré !_ Se réjouit-elle. Elle s'installa à une petite table, seule, et attendit. Tout comme la rue, le bar était bondé. Elle n'eut pas à patienter très longtemps, un jeune homme se présenta à elle et lui proposa un verre, qu'elle accepta. _L'alcool est vraiment la plus belle invention des humains_, pensa-t-elle. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et la conversation s'amorça. Il était charmant et plein d'énergie. Parfait.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle arrivait devant chez elle. Le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré juste avant la talonnait. Elle ouvrit le portail, traversa la cour pour arriver devant sa porte Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à sa proie pour l'inviter à entrer. Sa proie. Elle avait vécu cette scène des centaines de fois. Elle pénétra dans la maison, suivie du jeune homme. Elle ne lui proposa ni à boire, ni à manger. Ahri avait été claire : elle avait l'intention de lui faire passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie, et elle n'avait pas menti. En partie. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa proie qu'elle guidait vers sa chambre, Ahri se rendit compte à quel point son charme avait été efficace, le jeune homme l'avait suivie sans poser la moindre question. _Il ne m'a même pas interrogée sur mes oreilles_, se dit-elle, songeuse. _Mon charme n'agit que rarement aussi bien, son esprit doit être vraiment faible. _Le jeune homme la suivit dans les escaliers, fixant les fesses qui se trémoussaient devant lui, rêvant de les voir sans la jupe qui les recouvrait encore, de les caresser, de les dévorer. Remarquant sa fascination, Ahri s'arrêta, attrapa l'arrière de sa jupe et tourna la tête.  
- On dirait un petit enfant devant une vitrine de jouet, le provoqua-t-elle, alors qu'elle relevait doucement sa jupe pour le laisse apercevoir sa culotte rouge.  
Il tenta d'approcher sa main mais elle relâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa jupe et profita sa main désormais libre pour donner une tape sur ces doigts un peu trop téméraires.  
- Ce n'est pas encore noël, désolée, ria-t-elle.  
Elle atteint le sommet de l'escalier et progressa jusqu'à sa chambre, en passa la porte avant de se pousser pour laisser le jeune homme y entrer également. A peine était-il entré qu'elle claqua la porte derrière lui. Elle lui fit face et l'attrapa par les hanches pour se coller à son corps. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour y murmurer :  
- Jouons.

Elle le poussa contre la porte maintenant fermée. Ses lèvres se collèrent contre les siennes et elle l'embrassa longuement, avec passion. Avec ses mains, elle prit celles du jeune homme pour les guider vers l'arrière de sa jupe, comme une récompense pour sa longue attente. Il ne se fit pas prier et ses doigts suivirent les hanches de la jeune fille, jusqu'à rencontrer ses fesses, qu'il caressa à travers sa jupe. A son tour, elle fit aussi glisser ses mains le long du corps de son nouvel amant, et tâta l'avant de son pantalon, qui déjà formait une bosse. Fière de constater l'effet qu'elle produisait, elle abandonna la bouche du jeune homme, et, lentement, se laissa glisser le long de son corps, le caressant de sa poitrine encore prisonnière. Elle se retrouva agenouillée devant lui, face à la bosse proéminente de son pantalon. Elle leva les yeux et lu l'excitation qui s'inscrivait sur le visage du jeune homme. Alors elle s'approcha et déposa d'abord un petit baiser sur la bosse, comme pour le narguer. Puis elle approcha ses mains pour défaire sa ceinture, avant de s'attaquer aux boutons qui retenaient péniblement le monstre encore dissimulé. Un à un, les boutons s'ouvrirent, et le pantalon tomba. Il ne restait plus que le caleçon du jeune homme comme obstacle, mais elle préféra jouer avec lui. Elle couvrir de baisers le bout de tissu qui recouvrait la bête, tout en caressant ses bourses de sa main droite. Le garçon émit le premier soupir d'une longue série. Elle sentit battre sa verge à travers le caleçon, et décida que le moment était opportun pour s'y agripper et le retirer. Son membre se révéla à elle et elle déposa le bout de sa langue sur son gland, en fit le tour, puis le goba. Sa main droite se plaça autour de sa verge et l'autre attrapa délicatement ses bourses pour les caresser. Sa langue se mit à tourner autour du gland qu'elle avait en bouche, et elle leva les yeux pour trouver ceux de son amant, qui la fixait en soupirant. Il était rare qu'Ahri s'occupe avec tant d'attention de ses proies mais ce soir, elle avait envie de s'amuser. Elle avança alors ses lèvres le long de la verge, promenant sa langue tout autour. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri à peine retenu. Elle entama un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses lèvres, alors que son amant posait sa main sur sa tête, la caressant mais surtout l'incitant à accélérer son mouvement. Décidée à ne pas perdre son emprise, elle retira ses lèvres de son membre, laissa sa langue glisser contre et se retrouva à embrasser goulûment ses bourses alors que sa main remplaçait ses lèvres plus haut, le masturbant. Elle contrôla cependant ses mouvements, il ne devait à aucun prix jouir à ce moment là. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes, mais Ahri senti qu'il commençait à se lasser.

Elle se releva donc, l'attrapa par son membre pour le guider vers le lit qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Elle lui fit signe de s'allonger sur le lit, se positionna sur lui à califourchon. Elle dégrafa son corset qui tomba sur le côté, libérant sa lourde poitrine. Elle se pencha pour laisser le jeune homme y gouter et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Sa langue entama de longs mouvements tout autour des tétons de la jeune femme dont la respiration se faisait maintenant entendre. _Il est doué_, pensa-t-elle, _dommage que je ne puisse pas le garder plus longtemps_. Alors qu'il embrassait les tétons d'Ahri, le jeune homme fit glisser ses mains vers sa jupe pour la défaire. Il retira le morceau de tissu et caressa le bas du dos de la jeune fille. Sa peau était douce, onctueuse. Ses doigts bloquèrent sur une irrégularité, une cicatrice certainement, au niveau de son sternum.

Cette pression au niveau de sa cicatrice fut insoutenable pour Ahri. Elle manquait cruellement d'énergie spirituelle et c'est justement pour cette raison qu'elle était partie en chasse ce soir. Encore quelques secondes et elle ne serait plus capable de les réprimer. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces, faisant abstraction de la langue qui emballait ses mamelons. Mais c'est juste à ce moment là que le jeune homme décida de faire passer sa main sous la dentelle de sa culotte rouge pour caresser son minou trempé. Ce contact altéra la concentration d'Ahri et c'est dans son premier gémissement qu'elle perdit le contrôle. En une fraction de seconde, neuf queues blanches, soyeuses, longues de plus d'un mètre sortirent de son sternum, à l'emplacement de la cicatrice. _Merde_, pensa-t-elle.

Le garçon qui avait la tête plongée dans sa poitrine n'avait encore rien remarqué. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux à la recherche du regard de la jeune femme, il fut saisi d'effroi.  
-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla-t-il. T'es quoi toi ?  
Il gesticula pour s'échapper de l'emprise de la jeune femme mais celle-ci leva le doigt et quatre petites lumières s'échappèrent pour aller bloquer chacun de ses membres. _J'ai joué trop longtemps, l'effet du charme a dû se dissiper_, râla-t-elle. Elle décala sa culotte pour découvrir son sexe et s'empala sans attendre sur la verge du jeune homme affolé. Elle entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant rebondir ses fesses sur les cuisses de sa proie. Il gémissait, partagé entre l'effroi et le plaisir. Ses neuf queues flottaient autour d'elle, la rendant encore plus belle. Sa technique était rodée et le jeune homme ne tint pas longtemps. Très vite le moment fatidique arriva. Ahri canalisa alors ses pouvoirs afin de commettre son crime. Lorsqu'il jouit en elle, Ahri, telle une sangsue, capta toute son énergie vitale. L'homme senti ses forces le quitter et alors que ses yeux se fermaient, Ahri reprit le contrôle de son corps. Subitement, ses queues disparurent, reformant la cicatrice au bas de son dos. Elle était rassurée, mais peu fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire. A vrai dire, elle éprouvait un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Elle détestait toujours cet instant où elle était seule, face à un corps sans vie. Mais c'était nécessaire, elle en avait besoin.

Maintenant calmée, Ahri se servit une tasse de thé. Gavée, d'énergie, elle n'avait plus à se soucier de contrôler son corps. _Pour combien de temps_, se dit-elle. Elle se rappelait le début de son aventure. Elle était alors une jeune renarde qui vivait dans les bois au Sud d'Ionia, rêvant de devenir humaine. Cet objectif semblait irréalisable, mais elle se retrouva un jour nez à nez avec mage blessé au cœur d'un champ de bataille. Il allait rendre son dernier soupir lorsqu'Ahri s'approcha de lui. Leurs esprits se connectèrent et Ahri aspira le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Très peu d'énergie avaient suffit à changer son apparence. Elle fuit le champ de bataille et rejoint la cité d'Ionia. Mais elle sentit qu'elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à redevenir ce qu'il était. Elle se rendit alors aux chevets de mourants pour voler l'énergie qu'il leur restait. Mais très vite, cela ne suffit plus, il lui fallait de plus en plus d'énergie. Elle tenta de la voler à des adultes en pleine forme mais leur volonté était trop forte. Ahri n'aurait quitté pour rien au monde sa forme humaine. Désespérée, elle voulut s'amuser une dernière fois avant de retrouver son apparence d'antan. Elle séduisit un jeune homme pour gouter au moins une fois au plaisir de l'amour. Cette nuit allait être la plus belle de sa vie, mais lorsque le jeune homme jouit en elle, il se vida de toute son énergie et s'effondra. D'abord paniquée, Ahri comprit ensuite ce qu'il s'était passé et elle sourit alors. Elle avait trouvé la solution pour rester humaine. Elle avait obtenu tellement d'énergie qu'elle n'eut plus à s'en soucier pendant plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'elle se senti à nouveau faible, elle répéta son méfait. Le temps passa et les besoin d'Ahri en énergie ne augmentaient inlassablement elle disposait à chaque fois de moins de temps. Elle se définit alors un terrain de chasse où trouver ses proies. _Le dernier date d'il y a trois jours, _pensa-t-elle. _Je dois trouver une solution._


End file.
